Corpse
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Max Tate, a general happy-go-lucky boy, is told that his parents have died in a plane crash when they were coming to visit from America. What is he to do? Who will help him through this terrible situation? AU


Max Tate stared in horror and shock at the two bodies of his parents. His mother and father had taken a joint flight from America to visit him in Japan.

His mother's bright blonde hair was like a halo surrounding her head, they had stripped both of his parents of all of their clothes and possesions and set them to the sides of their bodies. But, the one thing both of the two corpses had in common.

Was the square-shaped locket that had a picture of the opposite spouse and an identical picture of Max.

His father's face was calm and pieceful, as it always was. Obviously the doctors had closed their eyes so they couldn't see him.

They looked like they were just sleeping.

Not dead.

He walked towards the swinging doors that led into the room, but a doctor moved infront of him, "I'm sorry, but you can not enter this room."

"But!" he cried loudly.

Max tried to push away the man, "They're my parents!!!" his screams echoed off the walls of the room as the doctor let him go in, saying since he was family. He would let the boy go in. The blonde hair boy was now twenty, and had his own apartment. But, he still loved his parents more than anything else in the world. And now, the only thing that he had loved.

Was gone.

He dashed over to the bed and shook his mother's body slightly, "Momma!" he cried, "You have to wake up, Momma!" he did the same with his father's body before the doctor came back in. "Papaa!!

"I'm sorry." The man said, pulling Max away from the bodies. "But, you can not stay any longer. They have to be put back in their freezers."

Max screamed at him, "You can't take them away from me!! They're still alive!!"

The doctor made a motion with his hands and his 'friends' pulled him out of the room. "Get off of me! That man's going to kill them!" he screamed, fighting out of their grips. "He's going to kill them!"

"Max!" Tyson yelled, "They're dead!"

"No!!" he screamed, "They're just sleeping!" Max moved to the window after they had been put in to the icy darkness. Tears were pouring down his pale face. "They.... are just... sleeping..." he gasped in between sobs.

"Sleeping..." Max muttered and hit the wall, gaining more confindence in his words.

Once the doctor came back out Max flew into a rage. "You killed them!!" he screamed and hit the man on the chest. "You killed my parents! Didn't you know they were just sleeping?!""Mr. Tate. I'm extremely sure that they're not in our world any longer." the doctor said smoothly.

"You lie!" Max hissed and punched the man in the chest again. "I can't believe you could say such a thing! They're just sleeping!"

"Maxxie." Rei said, hugging the boy's arm. "They're dead."

"No! They're... sleeping side-by-side... like they did when I was younger!" he cried lurching forward when the image of the two bodies entered his mind again. The contents of his stomach spilling onto the white floor. "Y-you killed them... bastard!"

The doctor smiled sadly and hugged the boy. "If I had been in charge of that plane. They wouldn't be in here. I swear to you, Mr. Tate."

Max looked back up to him, "You have to let me see them!" he choked, "Please! Just one more time!"

The man nodded his head and led Max and the others back into the frigid room. "Just for a few minutes, okay?"

Max nodded and watched as he opened the freezer and pulled out the two bodies and unwrapped them. "Here you go."

Another trail of silent tears poured down Max's face when he realized that his mother and father had been smiling when they had crashed. He moved in between the two carts and sat next to his mother's corpse. "Momma. I wish you could hear me..." he sobbed as he hugged her limp body, "I wish that I had gone back to America with you... and this would've never even happened!" he cried louder.

"It's my fault that you're like this..."

He moved over to his fathers body and hugged the man as well, "I'll miss you Papa." he choked, and squeezed the elder man's body harder. "It's all my fault. If I had just gone back with you two... you'd still be here..."

Max laid his father's body back on the bed and brushed his tears off of the man's face and kissed his cheek like he had always done since he was a little kid.

The blonde boy moved back over to his mother and kissed her on the lips. "Good bye."

He left the room silently and exited the building with the other beybladers in tow. "Max..."

"Shut up." he said softly.

"Max..." Kai began. "This is no way to treat your friends."

Max rounded on Kai, "You're questioning me about friend ship?!" he screamed and pushed Kai back, "When you had abandoned your whole fucking team!!!"

Kai adverted his gaze and looked at the ground as Max ran off. "We have to go after him. He's in no shape to be alone."

The three of them nodded and followed the way Max had disappeared.

Luckily, the blonde boy hadn't run very far when the caught up with him. He was sitting by the river with his knees drawn up to his chest, sobbing.

Tyson slid down the hill first and reached out to Max with one of his hands. "Hey, buddy. It's okay."

Max didn't seem to hear him so he sat down next to the boy. "I felt the same when my grandpa died." Tyson said with a smile, trying to ease the pain Max felt in his heart.

He stood up and walked under the bridge, leaving the others in the standing on the other side. "I've never seen him like this..." Tyson said with a deep sigh. "It's depressing."

Rei gazed at Max's fading form before dashing after him. "Let me try!"

Max had walked to the forest that was near that stream and had walked to the largest tree in there. "Hey, Maxxie." he said with a smile. "I know it hurts..."

"How... how can you know that?" Max asked so soft that Rei had almost missed it himself.

He looked Max in the eyes with a sad expression. "Because my village made me kill my parents. I know the pain of your loss, we all do." he put one of his arms around Max's shoulder and slowly guided him to the others.

"K-kill?"

The others had come up to them as he was hugging Max. "Yes, I killed my parents in a rage." he said with a sad smile, "and They'll never let me live it down."

"Or forget it."

Rei paused and smiled, "The only way I can compensate for the guilt is to move on."

Max's arms had some how wrapped themselves around Rei's waist when he wasn't paying attention and tightened. "That's it... go ahead. It's okay to cry."

"Hey, Maxxie." Rei said with a smile, "Climb on my back and I'll carry you home."

Max nodded slowly and climbed onto Rei with his arms hanging loosly around the other's neck. "Let's go home guys." Rei said with a smile and started to walk away with the blonde boy.

Kai recognized the route they were taking immediately. "Why are we going to my mansion?" he asked the others.

"Because there is enough room there for all of us." Rei said with a smile and shifted Max's weight.

"But, there's enough room for us all at the dojo." Tyson said.

"But, there's even more room at Kai's. Plus, it's not like we get to eat a nice breakfast every morning like Kai." the neko-jin said with a laugh.

"Well, duh." Tyson said, rolling his eyes. "He's got maids!"

"And, that matters how?" Kai asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, come on Kai!!" Rei whined. "You know you can't stand to see Maxxums this depressed!"

"Maxxums??"

"Shut it." Rei said to Tyson and walked closer to Kai with a pleading face. "Pleeeease Kai? He's reallllly sad!"

Kai sighed and looked at the sleeping Max. "Fine."

Rei would've hugged Kai, had there not been a blonde boy on his back...

So, the four of them made their way to the Hiwatari mansion.

----- TBC in next chapter -----

A/N : Please R&R!!!


End file.
